Tenten pięć etapów żalu
by Niecierpliwa
Summary: Eksperymentalna miniaturka o Tenten i jej przeżyciach po śmierci Nejiego. Błagam, nie bijcie za mocno.


Ekhem... Początkowo to miało być zwykłe drabble dla Hanayome, jednak w trakcie pisania zmieniłam koncepcję i powstało coś takiego. Nie jestem do końca pewna tego tekstu, traktuję to jako eksperyment. Jeżeli macie jakieś uwagi, albo życzenia, możecie śmiało się ze mną nimi podzielić. :)

Hanayome, mam nadzieję, że ci się choć trochę ten tekst spodoba. Wybacz za trochę (bardzo?) niekanoniczną Tenten.

* * *

_1\. Zaprzeczenie_

Odgłos walki unosi się po okolicy. Zapach krwi i brudnej ziemi dostaje się do nozdrzy.

Tenten nie może widzieć Nejiego w całym tym bałaganie, nie może go usłyszeć, ale wie, instynktownie wie, że pobiegł pomóc Naruto.

Nagle całe pole bitwy zamiera. Juubi zwrócony jest w stronę, gdzie powinien być Naruto.

\- Nie! - woła Tenten razem z Naruto, który wrócił właśnie do walki. Krzyczy zrozpaczona i kręci głową. - To nie możliwe! Neji na pewno... Wszystko jest w porządku...

Wyrywa się do walki, wyrywa się, by pobiec i na własne oczy przekonać się, że Neji, że on... Ale silne ramię Lee powstrzymuje ją.

\- To niemożliwe - powtarza.

_2\. Gniew_

Kiedy Naruto spogląda na nią po pokonaniu Madary i odwróceniu sytuacji z tym drzewem, Tenten uspokaja się. Ale gdy zamiast słów współczucia z powodu śmierci Nejiego, słyszy o tragicznej śmierci Obito - tego wspaniałego Obito, który był najlepszy i bohatersko poświęcił się, by uratować świat - cała wrze.

\- Jeżeli Obito jest taki wspaniały, niech przywróci Nejiego do życia! - krzyczy ze łzami w oczach. - Niech odda wszystkich, których zabił! Dlaczego Neji musiał umrzeć? Dlaczego, Naruto?! Chciał cię tylko ochronić od Obito!

Kiedy Naruto nie znajduje na to odpowiedzi, Tenten odwraca się od niego i odchodzi gniewnie. Nikt oprócz Lee nie ma odwagi, by pójść za nią.

_3\. Targowanie_

\- Może Neji do nas wróci? - mówi Tenten, gdy wraca razem z innymi z tej przeklętej wojny.

\- Jak? Tenten, o czym ty...

\- Edo Tensei. - Jej głos jest teraz inny: stracił na gorzkości, za to wypełniony jest nadzieją.

Lee spogląda na nią z przerażeniem.

\- Tenten, co ty mówisz?! Przecież Edo Tensei jest zakazane! Sama widziałaś, że jest złe...

\- Ale jeśli dzięki temu odzyskamy Nejiego, to może warto spróbować?

Tenten nie podnosi głosu, nawet nie zatrzymuje się. Dalej idzie za innymi shinobi, jakby nic się nie stało. Lee nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć. Wie jedynie, że Edo Tensei jest złe i użycie tego do przywrócenia przyjaciela nic nie zmienia.

Lee czuje, że Tenten w głębi serca też to wie.

_4\. Rozpacz_

Kiedy Lee odwiedza ją po oficjalnym pogrzebie shinobi, zastaje Tenten w zwykłej, pogniecionej yukacie. Jej oczy są opuchnięte i czerwone od płaczu. Mimo to wita go i zaprasza do środka.

\- Nie byłaś na pogrzebie... - zaczyna Lee, lecz urywa, nie wiedząc, jak dokończyć myśl. Tenten tylko wyciera oczy wierzchem dłoni i uśmiecha się wymuszenie.

\- Miałam... musiałam zająć się innymi sprawami - odpowiada cicho, lecz pewnie. Nie chce pokazać już więcej słabości, czego Lee nie może do końca zrozumieć - przecież on też płakał i nie wstydził się tego.

\- Tenten... - Lee myśli nad tym, żeby ją rozweselić, gdy nagle słyszy jej śmiech.

\- Przepraszam, Lee - mówi, a jej oczy znowu wypełniają się łzami. - Ja naprawdę chciałam... Ale, ale... ale...

Tenten płacze długo i cicho w ramionach Lee. Po jego policzkach również płyną łzy.

_5\. Akceptacja_

Razem idą na jego grób - Tenten z kwiatami, a Lee ze świecą. Najpierw stoją w ciszy, ptaki w koło nich śpiewają, kwiaty rozkwitają, a motyle latają. Wojna się skończyła i nawet natura zdaje się o tym mówić.

\- Brakuje nam ciebie, Neji - Tenten szepcze, a po chwili uśmiecha się. - Trudno było, ale razem z Lee daliśmy radę.

Lee stawia świecę i zapalą ją, a Tenten kładzie obok kwiaty, narcyzy.

\- Tęsknimy za tobą. - Teraz głos zabiera Lee. - Obiecujemy, że nie będziemy cię już martwić.

Tenten kiwa głową i razem odchodzą. Zaraz też spotykają mistrza Gaia.

Tenten uśmiecha się delikatnie.

_Życie bez Nejiego jest trudne_, myśli, _ale jest to życie, za które walczył._

Spogląda na błękitne niebo, pokryte chmurami.

Lee trzyma ją za rękę.


End file.
